NIH requires data and safety monitoring for all NIH supported clinical trials to ensure participants safety and data validity. Data and safety monitoring board (DSMB) refers to a committee of experts, independent of the trial investigators, pharmaceutical sponsor, and funding agency, that periodically reviews the conduct and results of the trial and recommends continuation, continuation with change, or termination of the trial. To achieve its mission, NIAID Division of AIDS (DAIDS) requires logistical and administrative support for activities associated with convening these multiple domestic and international meetings each year.